Jet Grind Revenge
by PaladinTersias
Summary: When a member of the GG's is brutally murdered by Rokakku Gouji himself, the rudies fall apart. After several years of "peace" in the streets of Tokyo-To, things begin to change. Beat has a plan, and it involves a lot of spraypaint and a lot more guns. [Beat/Doom Rider, lots of violence, and plenty of intermissions from DJ Professor K. You've been warned!)


**It's been an awful long time, hasn't it, FF? Well, I'm back, and I bring with me a tragic Jet Set Radio tale. I do not own any of the characters and whatever else might get me in trouble if I claim it my own. Just the words, mates. Please do enjoy, and feel free to review! :D**

* * *

It was only a matter of time, I knew, before Onishima would prove victorious in his quest to stop the GG's. It wasn't my intention to put my teammates in jeopardy by continuing to tag the streets of Tokyo-To, but as the bullets got closer and the tear gas tore at our lungs, I realized that was exactly what I was doing. It was considered, at one point, to give up on our tag project and let the government have their way. Suffice to say the majority was not in agreement.

I sat in the basement of the Garage, which wasn't a Garage at all. It was more comparable to a large, hidden skate park with a building at the center that worked nicely as a house. The entirety of the GG's could fit inside the house, which was four stories if you counted the attic and basement. We used the place as a safe haven and practice grounds, because for some reason, Gouji's men couldn't , for the life of themselves, find it. As I mentioned, I sat in the basement, with a coke in my hand and my skates thrown somewhere on the bed which was somewhere behind me.

I heard the familiar sound of skates on stairs before I heard the familiar voice of Tab. At one point, he had easily been the leader of the GG's. At another, he had decided that I was far more competent for the job. I couldn't really understand why, but I didn't complain. Leading a rebellious group of rudies was, in its own way, rewarding.

"Beat." He said, and I could immediately detect a hint of urgency in his voice, "We need to get down to Shibuya now. Something's happening. I heard Gouji himself is there, with his dog, Onishima." He didn't wait for a response, rather, he hopped back up the steps and left me to my own business. I put my skates on and grabbed my headphones and a few cans of paint. I glanced at myself in the mirror, at my odd violet eyes, and pushed my sunglasses on. Then, I sprinted up the stairs and out the door. Into the heart of the garage.

"Okay!" I said, confidently, like I knew what was going on and what to do about it. "Tab, Clutch, and Combo, I want you to come with me. The rest of you should be ready to come if I call you. Roboy," I addressed the robot who had amazing control over the radio frequencies in Tokyo-To, "I need you to make sure you've got a clear signal from me, and if I call for help, I expect you to pass on the message as soon as you get it." He nodded in agreement. He could be extremely helpful when he wasn't being a douchebag.

"Let's go, then." I said.

* * *

Shibuya Terminal was a favorite tagging spot for the GG's- and every other gang in Tokyo. When I rolled up with Combo, Clutch, and Tab, I was shocked to see that none of our tags had been covered. They'd been there at least a week, which was definitely sufficient time to be replaced with demon fish or broken hearts. It didn't take long for my shock to end, though, as it was apparent that Gouji was to blame.

He stood atop one of the bus roofs. One hand was on the collar of a Poison Jam's costume, and the other around the ponytail of a Love Shocker. The Rokkaku police had the area surrounded and most of the men on duty restrained members of rival gangs. As I glanced around, I noticed a shock of green against the black and white of the police and felt the color drain from my face.

They had Yoyo.

Gouji laughed before starting his speech, one he had probably been preparing for a long time.

"Beat, was it? You've been a slippery little fucker, haven't you? It's funny, because I've given you plenty of chances to give up on your silly little project, and plenty of warnings, too. I believe last week I shot one of your teammates?" He chuckled. I cringed. Slate was still recovering from that one. "Anyway, I got to thinking that my measures weren't nearly enough to stop you. So what happens, then, you ask? This."

He nodded his head at one of the Rokkaku, who, without hesitation, shot a Poison Jam in the head. The man he had restrained let out an angry, pained, "No!" before going limp in Goiji's hands. He shook violently with sobs. Goiji nodded to another man, who killed a Love Shocker. The same response was elicited from the one in his hand. My heart began to race.

"You see, we've been keeping tabs on everyone here. Every one of you rudies has been watched and documented. It wasn't hard to find the leaders of each gang, and it was even easier to capture them. A little shock can make even the toughest man collapse like a dog." As if to demonstrate, he let go of the Love Shocker and Poison Jam and pulled a small device from his pocket. He shocked them both at the same time, and I was certain that it was enough to knock them unconscious. Or perhaps that was my hope, as they didn't move when the deed was done.

"You kids think this is a joke. A game. And I'm sorry to say that you're going to lose. The government here in Tokyo-To is not something to be trifled with. Now, Beat." Gouji smiled wickedly, showing perfect white teeth. "I've got a little surprise for you. I sure as hell hope this is all the lesson you need to correct your mistakes."

He made a motion with his hand, and the most horrible thing happened. The Rokkaku presented Yoyo. He stood, handcuffed, in front of Gouji. His glasses were gone, revealing green eyes to match his hair. They were filled with fear. I felt like I was going to throw up. I whispered frantically, "Roboy. I need help. Please, quickly." There was a crackle in my headphones, but no response.

I looked up at Gouji with as much acid as I could manage. The look crumbled quickly, though. "Please, don't hurt him." I said. "Kill me instead!"

He laughed, long and hard.

"If I killed you, how would you learn a lesson?"

I whispered, "Roboy, damn it, please."

"Now, let us begin."

I skated forward, but I knew it was in vain. He rose the little device he had used to knock the others out into the air and pressed its little red button. Yoyo collapsed with a yelp of pain. But he was not unconscious. "Please stop this!" I yelled, the hysteria obvious in my voice, "Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!"

"What was that, brat?" Gouji chided, "Hurt him more?"

He pulled a gun from his jacket.

I nearly collapsed. Combo and Clutch caught me. I think Tab made a move to get to Gouji- partially because I could _hear_ the anger boiling in Tab's chest, and partially because Gouji shot Yoyo in the shoulder.

I was crying before I realized I was crying and I knew, at that moment, I couldn't do anything to save my teammate. Because even if Roboy did send help, the second Gouji saw the GG's rolling in, he would kill Yoyo. He would kill my best friend, no matter what I did to help, and that realization crushed me. I fell to my knees.

The gunshot sounded far away when it finally went off. Yoyo's body being kicked to the ground before me was a thing in slow motion, from a movie, with too many filters. It was like he was falling through fog, and the world was in fog, and my mind was just a big mass of fog. I think I threw up at some point. At another, the Rokkaku had managed to leave the scene completely undetected.

The GG's arrived far too late. Maybe it was better that way.

In any case, they had to drag me, screaming, back to the garage.

I didn't speak for a long, long time.


End file.
